


Don’t worry baby I’ll keep the memories away.

by Smugdendingle



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: About only the sentence of what he said and the facial expression, Comforting Robert, Flashback, Gordon doesn’t make appearance but only a snippet of what Aaron remembers, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Thunderstorms, gordon livesy mention, scared Aaron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 04:56:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18190055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smugdendingle/pseuds/Smugdendingle
Summary: Aaron is watching a movie when a thunderstorm strikes outside, making Aaron have a flashback  when he was 8 years old living with Gordon. He panics and hides in his and Robert’s wardrobe waiting for the storm to stop.





	Don’t worry baby I’ll keep the memories away.

Aaron was watching a horror movie in the main living room alone, as Liv was with Gabby and Robert running late because of a meeting. The movie was 20 minutes running when loud clattering rain banged against the window making Aaron feel little bit anxious. He shifted in his seat and looked around the gloomy room trying to see something any abnormal, which there wasn’t but the anxiety risen making him more on edge. 

When Aaron was 8 the rain would clatter against the window loudly ready for the storm to come. He would hide under his bed covers scared and would hear his bedroom door open slowly, making the upstairs hall light shine through. Gordon came in with a smirk telling him everything would be alright - 

BANG! 

‘ Everything is going to be alright Aaron. ‘ 

Aaron bolted up the stairs in a flash the past memory running through his mind and making him feel like he is back at that house again. He hears Gordon’s voice on repeat till he legs it into his and Robert’s room hiding in the wardrobe breathing heavily. His tears running down his face making him cry more when more lighting comes making him flinch. He is panting past nearing a panic as he tries to calm himself down. He is so scared, feels like that little boy again and all he wanted was a cuddle.   
He hears the front door open making the rain sound like stones hitting the ground, his breath hitches and holds a breath hearing his name being call. He keeps quiet, deathly quite except for the soft cries being escaped from his mouth. 

“ Aaron? Where are you? “ 

He hears his voice he holds his knees tighter to his chest feeling like he is about to collapse from his heart hammering in his chest. The wardrobe door opens letting in the bulb light go over him, he turns his face away tensing crying softly 

“ P-please no - I - don’t not - I’m sorry - “ He stammers out panicking when the figure is standing there as it crouches down next to him. 

“ Aaron? It’s Robert. “ 

Robert? His husband Robert? Not Gordon? 

He turns to him hesitantly like he’s afraid the man is lying to him, but he’s not and Aaron is so relieved to see his scared with worry husband with watery eyes watching him. Aaron lurches himself onto Robert hugging him tightly, he wraps his arms around the blondes neck and clings onto him like his life depends on it. Robert stumbles a bit from the sudden force but he wraps his arms around his petrified husband holding back tears seeing the scared face he wore. 

“ Hey, hey your okay now, he’s not here Aaron, only us two. “ Robert tells him gently rubbing Aaron’s back calming him. 

He cries softly against Robert.   
“ I - I thought it was - was him Robert. I heard him and I had a flashback - “ he breaths frantically again coming onto a panic attack but Robert calms him down again. He moves them both to the bed and lets Aaron have some space but he still clings onto him. 

“ I was so scared. “ he tells him quietly breaking. 

Robert tightens his hold and places the gentlest of kisses to the top of the brunette curls. “ I know baby, “ knowing that nickname helps Aaron when he is in this state, it makes him feel loved and safe. “ but he wasn’t here okay? He can never hurt you again. “ 

“ Promise? “ Aaron asks him like a little boy. 

“ I promise. I will never lie to you.” 

Robert stays like this for a while, holding his husband till he is fast asleep and he tucks him into bed. Robert takes a mental note to ask Aaron tomorrow about how he went back to being in that house, maybe they should make a appointment with Aaron’s counsellor tomorrow. The day of when it happened is next week and it’s taking an affect on Aaron.

**Author's Note:**

> I get nervous writing about child abuse if I have written it wrong/worded things wrong.   
> I do apologise if I’ve written things incorrect.


End file.
